Regular Show
by DragonSpeller
Summary: Every chapter is a different story : Just stories cause i was really bored


**Yo yo yo what's up my Regular Show Buddies? Yah I'm good! This is my second fanfiction and if y'all read my first one…well sorry to say but I'm ending it. It was a piece of junk to be honest. So I hope you guys enjoy this one :D Thank you**

**By the way in this story, every chapter is a different story :) enjoy**

**Episode 1 ITS UNFAIR!.**

It all started from the house….

Benson: Alright guys I think you've did a lot of work today. Well done. There are 4 nice things im going to do for you all.

Im gonna write all the amazing stuff you did to the park today in the book.

you will all receive certificates for you great job keeping care of our park.

free tv and video games for only three days.

Muscleman: WOOOOOOHHOOOOOO! THAT'S CRACK I LIKE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Benson: Urghhhhhhhhh anyways 4. GOING TO THE CINEMAS TO WATCH LIBRARIA! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: Oh sweet! This is gonna be awesome!

Mordecai: Woahhhhhhhh! Did ya here that. Benson is finally gonna give us 3 free day of, a certificate and a day of to the movies !

Rigby: I know right 3 days off. Im in heaven man but 4 days later im junked.

Benson: hahahahahaha!

Rigby: Dude why are you laughing?!

Benson: sniff sorry sniff just thinking why shall I give 3 free days,a certificate and two movie tickets to two idiots who haven't work for me for 14 months and 16 days hahahahaha!

Muscleman: yo high-five go get the popcorn quick so I could watch the movie called world war three: boss vs the losers haha.

High-Five: you got it mitch old pal!

Muscleman: shut up or youll be a deadmeated ghost

High-five: hahahahaha!

Mordecai: whatttttttt! We were never messing around when were suppose to work you fool!

Rigby: yeah we were workin til our poor lives explode man !

Benson: Guys guys guys calm down not my problem you have to do all of this 56 stuff on the list!

Mordecai and rigby stared at all the 56 stuff on the list

Mordecai: Omg!

Rigby: Mordecai?

Mordecai:yep

Rigby: can I go get the sponge

Mordecai: Yes

Mordecai and rigby ran down to the kitchen to wash all the dishes until

They finished.

While in the kitchen…..

Mordecai:dude how many more

Rigby: Just this one .

Mordecai: Great now lets get a move on !

Mordecai and Rigby finished in 7 hrs snackbarz,windows,cleaning and so much more until they all went to the most worst part of the park

Rigby: Dang this bro , we have to do the worst part…

M and r: THE FOUNTAIN!

Benson: yoyoyo guys why ya shoutin like fat pigs. Anyways movie starts in 2 hours. How ya doing ?

Mordecai:great great

Benson: oh well good

Rigby: lets get in there and clean it off

M and r got inside the fountain when …

Rigby: Im feeling sick man .

Mordecai: arghhhhhh fine go sit down in the sitting room.

Rigby: thx mordecai you're the best

Mordecai: Grrrrrrrrr why does he always feel sick

Later on Mordecai finished cleaning up the fountain but sadly he got sick to and fell on the ground. Then 5 minutes later…. All his friends came rushing to the fountain and picked mordecai out of the fountain and put him in the grass….

Skips: Mordecai are you alright? Here eat this!

Mordecai: Thx skips I knew you'll come…..

Mordecai took one bit of the tablet when he didn't know what it is? Then few seconds later he spat it all over Benson!

Pops: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Bad show very bad show.

Benson: Blarghhhhhhhh! What the heck mordecai whats the matter with you you fool!

Mordecai: Sorry benson that medicine was just to revolting you know.

Skips: did ya know that was a tablet and you were supposed to swallow it!

Mordecai: could of just told me that 3 minutes ago.

Skips: Well yeah sorry about that.

Muscleman: hahahahahah! What a loserrrrr!

Skips: Shut up mitchead!

Muscleman: Grrrrrrrrr noo one calls me mitch except starla

Pops: muscleman whos starla?

High-five: musclema…

Muscleman punches high hive

High five: gir….

Muscleman punches high five again a bit harder ( very hard )

Benson: Muscleman and high five go back into the house or you fired! Anyways mordecai this is very hard to say but we think you and rigby cant goto the movie today cause you got very bad disease.

Mordecai:Noooooooooooooo! ITS UNFAIRRRRRR!

Wait a sec whos gonna look after me then?

Benson: rigby

Mordecai: rigby! Hes sick

Benson: Well not that sick. Hes gonna look after you and himself .

Mordecai: BUT!

Benson: NO buts now get in the house. Now will you excuse us weve got a important movie to watch!

Pops: Yay good show jolly good show

Muscleman: This is gonna be too sweet!

Skips: hey guys hope ya get better and ill try get you some popcorn for you guys.

Mordecai: Thx skips

Skips left the house too.

Rigby: Mordecai….

Mordecai: Left with out us I know that!

Rigby: Wow I think three day in heaven turned into three day of of of ( ACHOOOOO!) UHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mordecai: lets get some very hot hot chocolate too make us feel better

Rigby: I cant walk!

Mordecai: Arghhhhhhh ill carry you to the couch and ill goto the kitchen to make two cups of sweet hot choco. Alright?

Rigby: Thx mordo!

Mordecai:Whatever.


End file.
